Fantasy
Made by~xXPatchfeatherXx~ (talk) 02:09, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Chapter 1 "''Ah!" A brown tabby she-cat screamed looking around as she ran. Where am I? How did I get here? What is all of this?'' She looked up and saw the shadow chasing her. She let out a scream and ran with all her might. She was on a yellow moor, as far as the eye can see, nowhere to hide. A few heather and gorse bushes speckled here and there, the heather was a pretty violet. She tripped over a rock. "Ooff!" she gasped as she landed chin first on the ground she looked up, the winged creature was closing in on her, she had to think of something, and quick! She crashed to one side under a small gorse as the yellow beasts talons tried to hook a taste of her flesh. It howled angry and started shredding the top of the bush and trying to reach under to snatch her. She shivered and swiped the taloned, white, hard paw. It didn't seem to notice. Her blue eyes showed their whites. She was going to die! She glanced hopelessly around and saw something a few feet in front of her, earth! and it looked like a hole! She took a deep breath and made a dash for it, the creature noticed her and flapped up into the sky and fallowed, swooping down at the speed of a falcon. She froze for a moment shocked by it's speed, then shook herself and began to squeeze into the hole. She was pushing herself with all her strength, then she started falling as the earth at her paws disappeared to air. She screeched and fell down and landed with a thump on the ground. Dazed she stumbled up, she was in a dark cave... but with red light coming off of glowing crystals. She gulped and took one step forward. As she did, she froze as some earth from the cave wall slid down, sending pebbles falling. She looked up, her heart skipped four beats, it was a tall creature, it was pure night black, with glowing red spots, and shining red eyes, It had a long, slender body, and short useless front legs, it's back legs were longer, and stronger, it had tiny useless wings, and it had a broad, shovel like head. It groaned deeply and pushed itself faster then she thought, to her. She squeaked and ran down a tunnel, crashing earth behind her, and deep moaning. Her heart pounded quick, like the flap of a humming birds wings. She then halted, the tunnel stopped. She turned back the way she came to see the creature edging fearfully close, it's sharp teeth gleamed red. She turned back to the tunnel wall and began digging. She felt like she was going to gag at the feeling of mud and earth slip through her toes and fur. After what seemed like ages, she at last broke it, she squeezed through the wall, and the creature crashed into the hole, it's nose stuck through breathing deeply in and out. It then moaned and slid away. She fell on the ground of the new cave, but got up again quickly. Her round eyes looked carefully around, no sight of anymore, a hole in the roof let a tiny bit of light seep in. She let out a sigh and fell down panting. She closed her eyes. I want to go home... Chapter 2 The brown tabby walked along a huge pile of boulders. She looked around quick, back and forth. No sigh of that thing... maybe I can reach that forest... She started to the forest. The moorland grass ripped her fur even if she walked slow, but she wanted to keep at a tort, in case that... thing came back. The sky was clear and bright today, the clouds were puffy and looked like marshmellows to her. "I want a marshmellow, and waffles, with cream." she whispered, hoping her dreams may come true, sure her owners only let her have a tiny taste... but she would get into their marshmellows a lot, she even hid a bag she sometimes bit into them just for the frosty feeling in her mouth. "I know where yo find marshmellows!" a voice hit her ears. She jumped and looked around. "Who was that?" she asked starting to shake. "I'm right in front of you!" the voice yowled. She looked closely at the ground in front of her face. "I don't see you." she meowed. "What's your name? I'm Bellspark." the voice went on. "I'm Glinda." the tabby meowed carefully. "That's an awesome name!" screeched the voice, Then suddenly she saw golden wings ridse from the tall golden grass. Glinda screamed and ran as fast as she could. She heard a cry behind her but didn't look back, she didn't want to see what they belonged too. She ran to the border of the forest and the moor and streaked her way into the forest. Slowing down, She looked behind her, nothing was there, the winged creature hadn't fallowed. She plopped down onto some bright flowers. She looked at one as a bee flew away from it... the violet flower looked... weird, it looked like ripples were moving on it. She edged her way closer, feeling her fur prickle when she was in front of it, it had blue ripple marks on it, and they were moving. Excitement filled her legs. She tapped it and it made the ripples larger and move faster. She sprang to a pretty pink one and tapped it. She giggled and started running around tapping all the flowers in sight. She stopped as she saw something loom in front of her. She looked up. The most wonderful, beauty stood in front of her, a giant pink and purple streaked flower with fuzzy leaves, it was bigger then her. Her mouth gaped open and she squeak\led and touched one of the kit soft leaves. She perked back up and started to the flower. She sprang into the middle of the flower and rolled around on it. Her brown fur turned yellow and orange neon butterflies flattered from under the stem of the flower. Glinda began to purr. This is amazing! She stiffened. She looked her paws and pelt, her pelt was covered in sticky stuff, Her paws were stuck to the middle like mud. She tugged them, they didn't move. Fear rose in her throat, but this wasn't the worst part. The huge petals began to move, like it was closing, and for the first time she noticed the tooth like spines on them, and at the very middle was a gap opening, with the sharp spines. She gasped. It's going to eat me! They covered her head, the light disappeared. Some kind of water started to rise from the middle of the plaint. It smelled bad. Ir\t started to cover her mouth. Fear rose in her when her nose was getting wet. Am I going to die? Chapter 3 Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:Fanfictions Category:Non-canon